


Marvel's Method Acting

by CombiningPowers



Category: CombiningPowers, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Groping, Actor/Actor, Anal, Behind the Scenes, Blowjobs, Fantasy, Hotel Hookup, M/M, Mentor/Pupil - Freeform, Oral, Real Life, Rimming, Secret Admirer, Sexual Fantasy, Willing Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 23:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CombiningPowers/pseuds/CombiningPowers
Summary: Invited to RDJ's hotel room before filming their emotional scene together in Avengers: Infinity War, Tom Holland uncovers a whole new side to his mentor and friend. As the hazy lines between their characters and reality blur as they rehearse throughout the night, changes begin to take ahold of both men. What started off as an accidental motion, soon snowballs into an entirely new prospect ...





	Marvel's Method Acting

Standing in the carpeted corridor of the floor above his own hotel room, Tom Holland nervously waited and pondered to himself as he heard muffled shuffling on the other side of the locked wooden door. His hands and fingers fidgeted with themselves as he walked and swayed on the spot, already formulating what he was going to say and how to say it. The young actor had received a written invitation from his older co-star while the two were still on set hours ago and Holland had only now mustered up the strength to honour the invite. As loud and sociable as he was on social media, the 21 year old still had a noticeable amount of awkward shyness when dealing with one-on-one scenarios; especially involving Robert.

As the two worked extensively together while filming Spiderman and the new scenes for Infinity War, Holland still had to sometimes pinch himself as he figuratively bathed in Robert’s presence and limelight. They had a good rapport together and their on-screen chemistry as super-powered teacher and student bolstered their closeness with one another. Despite all of this though, there was a gnawing feeling deep down in Tom’s gut that separated the older actor from everyone else. For some unknown reason, Holland did sometimes feel a tinge of … affliction when the two were by themselves and the camera’s weren’t filming. He knew he wasn’t in any danger or anything along those lines when with the other man but still; it was definitely a unique sensation that he hadn’t felt with anyone else in his life so far. To this point, Tom simply chalked it up to star-struck infused awkwardness, hoping that with time, his mind would eventually settle down.

“There you are, come, come on in,” insisted a very friendly Robert as he suddenly swung his hotel door open, holding out his arm and physically inviting the young man inside. Before Tom could greet the other man with his meticulously planned speech, he was swept into Downey’s humble abode; stammering slightly as he entered. “I um, got your letter Mr Star-” began Tom before stopping mid-sentence as he realised he had already screwed up, wincing in painful cringe as he figuratively traced his steps backwards. “I got your letter Mr. Robert sir,” corrected Holland, his neck beginning to heat up as adrenaline started to surge through his blood.

Robert, immediately noticing that the young man in front of him was so tense and timid, laughed heartily at the honest and quite pride-fuelling mistake. “Tom, If I had a dollar every time I was referred to as Tony or Mr. Stark, I could probably afford to literally be the character in my off-days,” joked Robert, patting his guest on the shoulder in an attempt to console him. Holland began to relax as Robert’s more playful side emerged, the hotel room now feeling more like the two were on set again; a place that Tom definitely felt more comfortable.

-

“So um, your letter said you wanted to see me?” inquired Tom as he fumbled around in his jacket pockets, halting his search as he remembered he didn’t bring the envelope with him. “Oh right the letter, sorry, should’ve sent a text; I made a joke to the hotel receptionist about writing a letter and … I guess they thought I was being serious,” explained Robert casually, walking towards the large white couch in the centre of the luxurious room, gesturing to Tom to follow him. “Hope I didn’t scare you or anything, It’s not like you’re being fired or something along those lines,” continued the older actor, chuckling as he saw Tom’s face go blank. “C’mon take a seat,” finished Robert as he fell onto the clean leather furniture, pointing to a spot on the opposite end.

Holland followed suit and carefully sat down across from the other man, his hands still clinging to the warmth and security of his jacket pockets. “So, did you just wanna … talk to me, about something?” asked the young actor after an entire 30 seconds passed without a word between the two; the silence almost killing his very soul. “You’re very different on-set and off-set,” observed Robert in his usual tone as he lounged on his side of the comfortable couch, still wearing his trademark ruby-lensed glasses despite the fact that there weren’t any rays of sunlight to blind him at this hour. Tom didn’t know whether to be offended or not and kept quiet, his sweaty hands gripping the edge of the couch enough to leave a permanent imprint.

“I mean that as a compliment of course, the fact that you’re loud, hyper and talkative at work but quiet as mouse while on your own; shows me you’re one hell of an actor,” enthused Robert with a friendly smile, “Or that you have a twin brother and I’ve invited the quiet one to my room and not the other one.” Holland laughed and blushed slightly at the thoughtful remark, glad that he wouldn’t have to explain his naturally shy nature as he had done so a million times by now. This was technically the first time he had been completely alone with Robert in a private setting so it made sense that the two of them could still learn a thing or two about the other. “Thanks, that means a lot. Although I still don’t know why I’m here … alone,” reiterated Holland politely, looking around the large room in case there actually were other people present, hiding away or something.

“Oh no I only invited you, the other guys are probably banging one another; I know Evans and Hemsworth are somewhere,” chortled Robert, slapping his knee in glee as Tom choked on his own saliva. “Don’t hold me accountable to that, its just I sometimes … hear them,” continued Robert with his usual charm, the fact that Holland couldn’t tell if he was playing Tony Stark or being himself only solidifying his awe and admiration for the MCU pillar-stone. “Anyways, I invited you here because I thought we could rehearse tomorrows scene in private,” addressed Downey, Tom breathing a sigh of relief that this wasn’t some elaborate prank as he originally thought it was.

“Yea ok, nothing wrong with going through it a few times,” agreed Tom with a confident smile, his more bold side emerging as the prospect of work beckoned him. He had already read through his parts thoroughly when he got his script months ago so the scene in question was already firmly burned into his memory. “Gimme a second, let me make some space then,” clapped Robert as he shot up from the couch, his hotel robe falling off his shoulders as he sprung up; revealing to Holland that the man was in nothing but his white briefs.

Oh, you’re not wearing clothes,” ascertained Tom glumly, immediately turning away to the side, giving the other man some privacy. “What? How is this not an outfit?” questioned Robert playfully, looking down to make sure he was in fact wearing his underwear. “Well, if you want me to go put on my 5-piece suit …” trailed Robert, smiling as the younger actor protested as he knew he would; already learning how to read Holland like a book. “No I’m sorry, it’s your room. I always assumed you would be smoother shaven,” apologised Tom as he waved his hand up and down Robert’s frame, the older man raising an eyebrow to the interesting claim. “Tell you what, I’ll put on a tank-top to not offend the good sir,” joked Robert with a small bow, chuckling to himself as Tom turned red in both embarrassment and destitution.

-

I’m not sure, I mean, something just feels a little … off,” remarked Robert as he paced across his cleared living room, reviewing the scene in his imagination in an attempt to decipher what was bugging him. “Could it be because there’s like 5 other people in the planned scene while there’s only 2 of us here right now?” suggested Holland casually, sitting on the floor, watching his co-star work things out both physically and mentally. Robert shook his head, bringing his hand to his mouth and biting his index finger gently. “Let’s be honest, this scene is only about you and me,” said Downey out loud, determined to get it right before sharing his performance with his fellow cast and crew.

“Is it something I’m doing wrong? Maybe I should be more violent when I collapse onto the floor,” proposed Tom with ease, his shy self no longer taking a seat at the table. In this moment, he was Peter Parker, and that made all the difference. “You? Oh no, you’re doing perfect. It’s me, it’s like I’m … missing something with how I react,” jabbered Robert, still pacing as it helped him think things through. The two sat in silence, both mind-storming the best solution to the conundrum. This was a pivotal scene in the movie so it would be better to solve the issue now in their own time.

“Let’s try it again, except how about you lean over me instead of holding me,” recommended the younger actor, hoping he wasn’t making a stupid remark. “Lean over you? How come?” pondered the older actor, stopping in place as he didn’t consider the way he held Tom to be up for evaluation. “Well Tony’s never had a child so the whole ‘cradling motion’ wouldn’t be natural to him,” began Tom, “Tony’s a lot more accustomed to literally shielding his allies and friends with the Ironman suit. So technically, you leaning over me is you trying to … I guess shield me from death.” Robert snapped his fingers in what must’ve either been agreement or disappointment and walked over to the seated actor, extending his arm out. “Let’s try it,” he announced, eager to see if Tom’s analysis of his character panned out.

“Mr. Stark … I don’t feel so good,” loudly gasped Tom in both confusion and panic as he stumbled forward, falling into Robert’s awaiting arms; his legs giving out as Thanos’s clicking of his fingers took their toll. “I don’t, don’t know what’s happening,” mumbled Holland as he wrapped his arms around the other actor; Robert speechless as he acted just as confused to the situation. Downey could feel Tom’s weight pressing down on him and naturally eased Holland onto the floor. “I don’t wanna go, please sir … I don’t wanna go,” repeated Tom quietly as Robert leaned over him; tears forming at the edges of Holland’s eyes as he felt life slip away from him. Finally Tom’s face lost all expression and he ‘died’ as Robert tried once again to protect him.

Before he could get up and ask for an evaluation on how he did, Tom was immensely surprised when Robert leaned towards him and kissed him gently on the lips. A thousand thoughts rushed through his head but he kept his cool, chalking the embrace as Robert improvisation of Tony’s reaction to the loss of someone so close to him. Downey was sometimes known for his spur of the moment acting style so this type of outcome was to be expected reasoned the young actor to himself as he closed his eyes; feigning death as the other man played out his part. Holland suddenly felt what must’ve been Downey’s erection press into him as Robert ‘grieved’ over his unmoving body; their groins rubbing into one another as the two leaned against one another. The two held their embrace for about 10 seconds before resetting back to reality, Holland sitting up and scratching the back of his head as he processed the new ‘take’ Robert had taken with their scene.

-

“Um, Robert, what was that?” questioned Tom after Robert moved away, his cheeks flush after the initial shock of the moment. “I’m truly sorry Tom, I got a bit lost in the moment. Your performance made me forget that Peter’s my protégé and not my … lover,” admitted Robert embarrassingly, “If you’d like to leave then that’s completely fine.” Although he was a bit perplexed by the strange turn of events, Tom actually felt a lot more comfortable with the other man. As if the two had reached a new milestone in their relationship.

“Don’t apologise, we’re actors, think of it as … part of the job,” reassured the younger actor, sensing that Robert felt incredibly guilty for his spur of the moment decision. “I guess I must be tired or drunk or something,” deflected Downey, still sitting on the cleared floor, wallowing slightly in his decision. “Hey Robert it’s really ok, I consent to the kiss and everything. Not my first time kissing a guy or anything,” bolstered Tom, “though I doubt they’ll keep a kiss in for the final release.” The two laughed softly together, both exhausted from the nearly three hours of rehearsal.

As their shared laughter came to an end, the two locked eyes with one another. In that exact moment, Tom felt something deep within his gut and his body’s reaction gave him enough indication for what he was feeling. In that moment, the missing piece of the puzzle that had perplexed the young actor for years finally emerged. His plaguing nervousness wasn’t because of admiration or awe, It was affection … and love. Holland’s face went blank as he processed the long-overdue process, Robert’s continued gaze solidifying the feelings he had just below the surface. “Tom, are you all right?” questioned the older actor concerningly, “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Breaking off the shared gaze, Tom answered Robert’s question with a whispered “No,” a new surge of energy mustering in his body. Without wasting a second, Tom quickly dragged himself across the floor and wrapped his arms around the other man. “Tom what are you-” began Robert confusedly before the younger man kissed him. The embrace was fiery as Holland leaned into his scene partner; a lot of buried feelings bubbling to the surface. Robert wasn’t into the sudden burst of action and carefully pried himself away from the eager young man.

“Tom we can’t do this, you’re letting my mistake influence your judgement of the situation,” explained Robert sadly, angry at himself for supposedly warping Tom’s thoughts about their work and personal relationship. “No, this isn’t me trying to ease your conscience by kissing you back,” beckoned Tom, “We’ve worked together for years and its only now I see and feel the bond between us.” Downey looked at Holland with a puzzled look, not entirely understanding what he meant. “I’ve never seen you in any other light until you kissed me. It’s like you were invisible to my own desires until now,” continued Tom, closing the distance between the two. “I don’t want you to feel like I’ve pressured you into anything,” retorted Robert honestly, allowing Tom to essentially invade his personal space despite his conflicting words. “Trust me, I think I’ve always wanted this,” whispered Tom slowly before kissing the older man deeply and passionately, moaning slightly as the two co-stars connected.

Straddling Robert on the floor, Tom felt goosebumps spread all over his shoulders and back as the older actor held him in his arms; the duo still kissing as their hands explored one another. Though he had been with guys his own age in the past, it was exciting to feel Robert’s fingers press into his skin. There was a gentle nuance in the older man’s touch and the enticing foreplay set a fire in the 21 year old actor; his 6.5″ erection growing in his jeans. “I’m not going to say I’ve imagined this exact scenario before, but I’d be lying if the thought never crossed my mind,” whispered Downey in-between kisses, his hands slipping carefully under Tom’s tight waistband, making contact with the younger man’s smooth and shaven ass.

“I feel like we were sorta meant to end up like this,” groaned Tom as he kissed Robert’s lips and neck, shuddering in the man’s arms as he felt thick fingers press against his cheeks. Robert chuckled and began to massage and prod the younger man’s rear, gradually slipping Tom’s underwear and pants away from the prize he was eager to claim. Holland, with his own hands, manoeuvred them from behind Robert’s head to the man’s crotch instead; digging around in an attempt to find the large organ he had felt earlier against his own. “I want to taste you,” teased Tom as his hands reached their target; Robert moaning as he felt Holland’s hands press against his bulging underwear. “Go ahead,” mumbled Downey with his eyes half-closed, the two staring at one another as they gripped and touched together.

-

Still on the carpeted floor, Tom got off Robert’s legs to give himself a better position, Robert quickly pulling off his underwear and freeing his 8″ penis from its cloth prison. “Jesus, guess that’s why they call you Ironman,” expressed Holland softly as he eyed the very impressive package, his own lust and libido now soaring as his physical wants and needs broke through his usually reserved and quiet mould. “Take your time, I don’t wanna hurt you,” edged Downey as he got comfortable on the ground, his large member twitching upright, already fully erect from the intimate and almost scandalous situation. “I’ll be careful … Mr. Stark,” joked Tom as he crept closer to the pulsing man-meat, his mouth filling with warm, wet saliva in anticipation.

Holding the shaft of the colossal member in his right hand, Tom began to slowly lick the tip as if he were licking a lollipop, his tongue swirling in small circles as it lapped the sensitive tissue; Robert groaning loudly as he leaned backwards on his hands. “Oh wow, that feels so good,” huffed the older actor as Holland’s wet tongue worked its lubricated magic; his cock-head dripping with spit as the blowjob commenced. “Your pre-cum is delicious, like nectar,” complimented Tom as he lightly sucked on Robert’s oozing slit, his right hands pistoning up and down the thick shaft to keep the blood flowing. Robert couldn’t even grace the other man with a response, instead moaning loudly as he once again felt Tom’s keen warm mouth make contact with his wanting penis.

With a deep breath, Holland lowered his head along the awaiting manhood and engulfed 4 out of 8 inches into his saliva-filled maw, looking up and into his recipient’s eyes as he began his sultry descent. Robert’s shaft was soapy clean from his earlier shower but there was still a dull and musky taste that had buried itself deep into the spongey tissue; a tang that Tom relished immensely. “Jesus kid, you definitely can add cock-sucking to your resume,” complimented a breathless, sweaty Robert as he watched his pride and joy disappear and reappear into Holland’s mouth and throat; more and more of his meat slinking away with each passing head-bob.

As this was by far the largest penis he had ever encountered since he was old enough to fornicate, Tom was starting to struggle with the oral task as his previous ambition got the better of him. His cheeks felt like they were being stretched beyond repair and he was constantly choking on the river of pre-cum that was continuously streaming into his stomach. Robert didn’t seem to mind though, the older man biting his lips and breathing sharply every time Holland gurgled on the massive shaft. “Just a little but more,” encouraged Downey as Tom’s nose finally reached his trimmed bush of pubic hair, fighting back the desire to push the young lad down into his awaiting crotch. The niceties were enough to allow the younger actor to work through his conundrum, using a final push to fully deepthroat the older man.

Coming up for air and breathing rapidly, Holland performed the once impossible task a few extra times, his eyes reddening with tears as his throat was stretched and plugged with the throbbing, veiny organ. “Great job Tom, you’re a natural,” exhaled Robert happily as he eyed his dripping organ plastered across Holland’s face, the younger man exhausted from the extensive blowjob. “I think its my turn to give you a hand,” proposed Robert as he got himself up and onto his feet, groaning as his muscles warmed themselves up. His cock was still pulsating and swung down from his groin, Tom wondering how the man functioned in the Ironman suit during filming. “Where do you want me?” asked Holland as he was helped up off the floor by the older man, wiping the excess spit that had collected around his reddened lips. Robert pointed to the bed and gave Tom’s ass a quick pinch, hinting to the young man as to what was to follow.

-

Undressing fully to his birthday suit, Tom hopped onto the well-made bed and splayed himself out, spreading his legs apart to give Robert a proper view of what assets he was carrying himself. The older man wolf-whistled as his eyes feasted on Tom’s rear, his erection maintaing its current workload as his libido added the erotic sight to the memory-banks. “You ever been rimmed by a proper man?” asked Robert as he himself crawled onto the bed, tapping Tom’s legs to signal for him to move up. “I don’t think so,” answered Holland, shivering as he felt the other man’s fingers press against his pale ass; his own 6.5″ cock growing from the lewd feelings. “Well, I’m sure you’ll enjoy it,” growled Robert playfully as he leaned forward and buried his face into his next meal.

Immediately Tom began to moan uncontrollably, the new and weird sensation tingling from his asshole pushing through his ability to restrain himself. It was heavenly, Robert’s warm tongue splashing and painting his pink hole felt like nothing he had ever felt before. “Oh Rob, that feels so good,” whined Tom as he gripped the pillows laid out before him, arching his shoulders downwards but keeping his hips raised as his newly found erogenous zone was explored and intensely sampled. Through his loud outbursts of vocal pleasure, Tom could hear the other man grunting as his tongue pressed against the tight entrance; Downey’s more primal side finally revealing to the young man. “God you taste amazing,” huffed the older actor as he briefly came up for air, immediately returning to his position in an attempt to engulf and consume as much of Tom’s hole as possible. Holland was unsure if he could cum alone from the rimjob, but his oozing, twitching penis told otherwise, his sexual organs firing up as the foreplay continued.

“Are you ready?” inquired Robert after 5 sustained minutes of ass-eating, Tom’s spread ass coated in a thick layer of spit and saliva. Holland nodded and gave a small affirmative yelp, moving his hands back and pulling his cheeks apart; his head lying sideways on the numerous pillows. “I’m a virgin though Mr Downey,” admitted Tom as he felt Robert’s fingers prod and play with his sensitive and wet entrance, the man stopping as he heard the confession. “I thought you said you’d been with other guys before?” questioned Robert, now unsure if Tom was going to be able to ‘contain’ his package. “Well yea, but for like blowjobs and handjobs,” noted Tom, still presenting himself to the older man. “I mean, please, I want you to be my first … just maybe be careful,” reiterated the younger actor, “I mean my mouth is still hurting so I can easily imagine my ass.”

RDJ chuckled to himself as his bubbling anxiety washed away. “Well of course Tom, Its not like I was going to shove myself all the way in with one pump,” mused Downey, kissing Tom’s hole gently and tenderly. “I’ll go really slow and let me know the second things start to get uncomfortable,” consoled Robert, pouring a decent amount of lube onto Holland’s pink, hairless hole. The cold feeling of the thick, viscous liquid caused Tom to jump slightly, but it warmed up as it was massaged into him by the older man’s careful fingers. The rubbing motion felt insanely good to the younger actor and he was now extremely eager to feel Robert’s veiny cock, relaxing himself to the best of his ability to help in the process.

“The second. The instantaneous second,” instructed Robert kindly as he angled his wide cock-head against Tom’s coated doorway, gripping the two white ass-cheeks firmly to support him. Holland nodded and took deep breaths, slumping down into the mattress as he let his body relax and go limp. As RDJ pushed his pelvis forward, the very front of his spongey-tip began its burrowing, spreading apart the lubricated sphincter muscles very slowly. Already Tom could feel his entrance beginning to spasm slightly but he worked himself through it, the pain subsiding as quickly as it was building. Robert began to groan as millimetre by millimetre he penetrated his younger co-star, the virgin passageway milking his long and thick cock so much that he was convinced that he could go any further.

“Please, thrust into me more Mr. Downey,” pleaded a sweaty, red-faced Tom Holland as he mentally and physically adjusted to the welcomed intruder, the mixed bag of sensations clouding his mind. For every second of pressured pain, he received a second of euphoric bliss, the ratio and intensity only increasing as Robert penetrated him further. “Fucking hell Tom, your ass is sublime,” moaned Robert as he finally pushed 2″ into the younger man, stopping to make sure his partner was comfortable. With the constant go-aheads, the two continued this introductory procedure until they reached the halway point.

With 4″ of his cock already sunk into Tom’s body, Robert instead changed directions and slowly pulled his cock out, groaning as he felt the young boy’s ass ‘cling’ onto his member. “Looks like you’re enjoying yourself,” teased Robert as he heard Tom’s low and rumbling whines of pleasure; tapping his cock against the wanting entrance. As he was sure that 4″ of his manhood would be accepted, RDJ began to insert himself once again into Holland, this time with a lot more speed and force. “Ohhhhh Fuck …” droned Tom eagerly as he once again felt Robert’s shaft enter his sexual passageway, his sphincter muscles relaxed enough that there was a LOT more pleasure and a lot less pain.

-

With 4″ of leeway regarding his sword and Tom’s sheath, Downey increased his thrusting tempo, being careful as to not over-extend his bounds. Holland was in another world as his cherry was popped, the exhilarating and pleasurable feeling of RDJ’s cock spreading him apart sending him into a semi-delirious and drunk state. His body and skin felt hot and it was as if he could visualise the waves of bliss that channeled through him every single time he was pounded. Without even realising it, more and more of Robert’s cock was travelling into him, similar to his blowjob from before. With every addition inch, Tom was sent to an additional level of sex-fuelled infatuation; his brain now overloaded with dopamine. “Fuck me Robert, Fuck me!” mewled Tom as he was expertly and vigorously pummelled, the wet and thumping sounds of their conjoined love-making filling the room.

Both men were sweating as if they were a sauna, the sheets damp from their lovemaking. Robert was definitely older than a lot of his co-stars, but he had the stamina to match any of them. “Tom, I’m gonna cum inside you,” howled Downey as he felt his penis begin to squirm and pulsate, his slapping balls churning as they prepared his large seminal load. Holland couldn’t even speak as his body was fucked by such a large and thick member, his ‘tunnel’ convulsing in euphoria every time Robert’s manhood slid up and against it. He didn’t want this feeling to ever end and he knew from this point he would be changed forever. “Tom … I’m … cumming!” screamed Robert as he suddenly stopped, the man shaking and shuddering as he emptied his thick and creamy load deep inside Holland’s guts. The warm feeling of Robert’s sperm inside his ass as well as the residual ‘tremors’ from their pounding love-making also caused Holland to cum, albeit in a less dramatic fashion. The feelings were so intense for the ex-virgin that for a few seconds he couldn’t even remember his own name; the swirling, raging whirlwind of carnal indulgence flowing through his body sending him into a high-like trance.

As Robert removed his shrinking boner from its newly transformed sleeve, he admired his handiwork, biting his lip erotically as he saw his frothy cum leak from the young actor’s gaping asshole. He knew this was one sight he would never forget and was even considering taking a picture for a keepsake. He wiped the pool of sweat from his brow and neck and wiped his wet cock on the sheets, smiling as he heard Tom’s rapid and deep breaths. He remembered the first time he was fucked and he knew Holland would remember the feeling in his days to come. “Mr Stark … I feel so good,” whispered Holland from his position, closing his eyes in an attempt to remember and retain the feeling of RDJ’s cock inside him. Robert laughed at the highly misused quote and gave Tom’s ass a light slap; jolting the young actor out of his trance.

“I would have to say that today has been a very productive rehearsal.”


End file.
